IMPOSSIBLE LOVE
by NeonLights100
Summary: Bella Swan , una chica de 17 años esta enamorada de : Edward Cullen , Edward esta en un relacion con Angela , Bella no sabe que quiere pero si algo sabe es que va a separar a Edward y Angela cueste lo que cueste pero lo que ella no sabe es que Edward siente algo por ella , Bella aprendera a comprender el amor y a ser consejera de la vida amorosa de sus mejor amigas Alice y Rosalie
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Conozcámonos Mejor

P.O.V BELLA

De Nuevo a la Escuela

Por Dios solo 1 mes de Vacaciones UNO ¡! Que Poco, POR DIOS QUE SE PUEED HACER EN SOLO UN MES ¡! Pero Bueno el lado Positivo es que volveré a ver a Edward Otra vez, lo malo es que ahora es novio de Ángela, y eso es muy molesto, Ángela está enamorada de Erick y todos lo saben, pero bueno todos sabemos que eso no va a funcionar, pero ya que solo hay que esperar a que terminen, claro si es que lo hacen.

Bueno no Importa dejare de pensar en el.

Hablando de la Escuela veré a Alice, mi mejor amiga y la hermana de Emmett y Edward, Emmett es el mayor de los Cullen pero a veces actúa como el menor, el está en la universidad ya que nos gana por 4 años, pero el tendrá 9 meses de vacaciones, QUE ENVIDIA, Rosalie está enamorada de él pero siempre dice que es algo imposible que ellos tengan algo solo porque él es mayor, parece que Rosalie no ha escuchado que el amor no tiene edad.

Hablando de Rosalie, ella es una de mis Mejores Amigas, ella tiene un Hermano Mellizo llamado Jasper, que es mi mejor Amigo, Alice está enamorada de él hasta la Medula, y no hay un solo día que no hable de él, UNO SOLO, pero ella es como Rosalie, esto es IMPOSIBLE y bla bla bla.

Bueno debo prepararme para la escuela.

P.O.V ALICE

Jasper, Jasper, Jasper! – Dije muy Emocionada – Voy a ver a Jasper ¡!

Cállate enana, TRATO de Dormir – dijo Emmett mientras se recostaba en el sofá

Si Alice, lo único que te has pasada haciendo estas vacaciones ha sido contar los días para ver a Jasper – dijo Edward tratando de imitar mi voz y bailando de forma Ridícula

Cállense ustedes, VERE A JASPER Y NADIE ME SACARA DE MI BURBUJA DE FELICIDAD –dije saltando por todas partes

Yo te voy a sacar de tu burbuja - dijo Emmett cargándome como un saco de papas – Miren la enana vuela ¡!

Déjame, Ahhhhh Ayuda! – dije Riéndome – Edward Ayúdame!

Lo siento Enana, el logro que dejaras de Hablar de Jasper, así que me voy a la cocina por cereal – dijo Edward sacándome la lengua

Imbécil – pensé – Se va cuando más lo necesito 

En eso Mama entro Corriendo lo más rápido que podía con sus tacones de 8 centímetros

Emmett Cullen – grito Mama - Baja a tu hermana en este instante, AHORA!

Mama lo golpeo en el hombro hasta que me bajo, mi pelo estaba hecho un gran desastre

Auch – dijo Emmett sobándose el hombre – Eso dolió Mama Esme, la Enana me tenía cansado

Por alguna Razón a Mama le gustaba que le dijéramos Mama Esme , nunca dijo el porqué pero ya todos nos hubimos acostumbrado y como a ella le gustaba , a nosotros también , nos gustaba hacerla feliz .

No lo decía por tu hermana – dijo Mama – Podrás haber dañado uno de los muebles o quebrado alguno de los Adornos y ahí si te MATABA!

Todos nos pusimos a reír , mama amaba su decoración , a veces papa y mis hermanos le decíamos que amaba mas la decoración que a nosotros pero solo se lo decíamos por molestar , sabíamos que ella nos amaba más que a la decoración

Ja, bien dicho Mama Esme – dijo Emmett riendo

Me perdi toda la acción ¿?- dijo Edward entrando a la habitación con un raro gorro cubriéndole el pelo cobrizo – Papa me entretuvo con este gorro – y señalando su gorro

Carlisle ! – dijo Mama caminando ahcia la cocina – Ya sebes que Edward odia los gorros porque le haces eso a nuestro hijo !

Sonrei , esa era mi Familia

Y LA AMABA , POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HACIA .

P.O.V ROSALIE

Me mire en el espejo por ultima vez , lo juro esta iba a ser la ultima vez

Llevaba un Vestido Rojo un poco mas arriba de la rodilla , un cinturón grueso negro y mis tacones negros favoritos , me había dejado el pelo rubio suelto , pero yo lo prefería cojido , me había puesto delineador azul para resaltar mis ojos ( que también son azules ) y un labial de brillo , no estaba segura de irme asi al primer dia de escuela pero ya que tengo que verme bien y ya .

Mi cebrero y yo sabíamos que esa no era la respuesta .

Yo quería ver a Emmett y tenia que estar bien presentada pero no iba a estar demasiado arreglada tampoco quería parecer que acababa de confundir la escuela con un baile de gala .

Baje lentamente la escalera , mis padres no estaban , como siempre , nos dejaban a mi y a Jazz solo pranticamente todo un mes y luego pasábamos un fin de semana juntos y luego emprendían otro viaje eran unos importantes publicistas y viajaban por todo el mundo , lo bueno era que tenia a Jasper sin el no hubiese podido con la soledad de esta inmensa casa , mis padres no les importaba si Jazz y yo hacíamos una fiesta salvaje en la casa , contal de que limpiaramos todo estaba bien .

Me sente en sofá mas cercano y mire la hora

8:45

La escuela comienza a las 8:40

JASPER HALE – grite furiosa – YA VAMOS TARDE MUEVE TU TRASERO PARA ABAJO Y VAMONOS ¡!

Ya voy rubiecita – dijo mi hermano bajando la escalera rápidamente – No te desesperes

Tu también eres rubio idiota – dije mirándolo fijamente

Nop , te equivocas , mi pelo es casi naranja – dijo sonriendo

Bueno ya vámonos – dijo moviéndome

Cuando me pare me di cuenta que tenia puesta su camisa azul favorita puerta y se había tratado de arreglar el cabello y cargaba unas gafas , era obvio que el también se había querido arreglar para alguien

Jazzie – dije acercándome a el – Para quien te arreglaste ¿?

Para nadie – dijo colocándose sus gafas – Vamos Blondie* es hora de irnos

Lo mire con mala cara y el solo sonrio

Bueno tu te has arreglado para alguien no ¿? – dijo mirándome – Ese no es tu par de tacones favoritos ¿?

NO para nadie – dijo algo nerviosa , odio los interrogatorios

Algun dia me diras para quien te arreglaste – dijo caminando hacia la puerta – y yo me reire

Ay , Callate y Camina – dije enojada

El solo rio y me abrioo la puerta de l auto para que entrara al auto

Ahora si , vamos camino al Primer dia de Clases

Me deseo a mi misma suerte …

Nota de la Autora :

Blondie * = Rubia en Ingles

Me disculpo si hay errores es mi primera historia en fanfiction y estoy tan emocionada ¡!

Si les gusto , dejen un review espero que algún dia mi historia sea muy popular

Es mi Sueño

NeonLights100


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

El Primer día

P.O.V Alice

Mamá! – Grite desesperada – No tengo nada que ponerme.

Alice! – Grito mi madre – Tienes el closet lleno de ropa.

Mama Esme – dije casi chillando – No tengo ningún conjunto.

A ver – dijo Esme mirando mi closet – Ponte esto – dijo mostrándome una blusa floreada transparente, una minifalda azul y unos zapatos negros.

Perfecto, Gracias Mamá -dije emocionada – Me salvaste la vida.

No es para tanto Alice – dijo Esme mirándome confundida

Era una emergencia de moda! – dije sonriendo

Mamá! – esa era la voz de Emmett – Ya no hay comida en el refrigerador.

Bueno Alice – dijo Esme – Debo bajar ya que al parecer tu hermano de 22 años no sabe que hay comida ya preparada que solo se necesita calentar en el microondas.

Se fue y me dejo sola en mi habitación.

Me senté en mi cama tratando de asimilar otra vez todo lo que me había dicho Emmett esta mañana.

Flashback

El despertador sonó puntual a las 5:30 a.m

Enana – dijo Emmett entrando a mi habitación – Tengo que contarte algo.

Si alguien en la familia sabia más secretos esa era yo, yo siempre ayudaba a la gente para resolverlos.

Bueno - dijo Emmett sentándose en mi cama alado mí – Pero prométeme que no te vas a volver loca al escucharlo.

Seguro – dije asintiendo

Nunca te has preguntado porque tengo 9 meses de vacaciones?

Dijiste que tenias esos 9 meses porque no había suficientes alumnos para terminar el curso de Medicina – dije mirándolo fijamente.

Bueno eso es lo que todos creen no? – Dijo inclinándose hacia atrás – Pero la verdadera razón por la que tengo esos 9 meses es porque no conseguí entrar a la universidad en este curso.

Como? – dije tratando de no gritar no quería despertar a los demás.

Sabes que tienes que dar cada curso un examen para poder continuar el curso – dijo tambaleándose – Mi resultado fue 350 de 1000 .

QUE ¿? – dije ya parándome y preocupándome – Tu siempre fuiste buen alumno en la universidad.

Enana , ya no quiero ser médico – dijo Emmett tomándome del brazo para que no me moviera – Quiero ser biólogo .

Cuando termino de decir la última frase , se levanto y se fue , dejándome solo en mi habitación .

Si mis padres se enteraran de esto . Como pudo ocultárselo a ellos?

Fin del Flashback

Bueno es hora de vestirse .

P.O.V Bella

Dirigí mi mirada hacia el reloj de la casa .

7:30

Baje lentamente las escaleras asegurando de ver a Charlie .

Ya no estaba .

Él era el jefe de policía de Forks , siempre se iba temprano de casa . Hace tres años decidí mudarme a Forks , Renée se había vuelto a casar con Phil , un jugador de beisbol de las ligas menores , Mamá es muy celosa y quería pasar todo el tiempo con Phil y yo no era nada más que un estorbo haci que cuando papa me pregunto si me apetecía pasar una temporada aquí acepte , para luego decirle a mamá que había decidido mudarse a Forks . Ella estaba mejor sin mí

Pero la pregunta era si yo estaba mejor aquí .

Edward es amigo mío desde hace 1 año casi 2 , antes no hablábamos mucho el estaba con Jasper y Yo con Alice pero un día Alice me invito a su casa pero a la hora de comer ella se fue sola a la pizzería dejándome sola con Edward , ya que sus padres no estaban y Emmett se quedaba en la universidad hasta tarde . Edward se puso a tocar piano en la planta baja de la casa de los Cullen y yo lo espié al parecer él se dio cuenta y se paro y camino hacia mí , yo estaba petrificada y no reaccione hasta que me tendió una mano y me guio hasta la banca del piano , siguió tocando conmigo a su lado hasta que llego Alice , nunca dijimos nada , solo fue el tocando el piano y yo a su lado . Desde aquel día empezamos a hablarnos , nos hicimos buenos amigos , ya que a veces yo era la única que comprendía su sentido del humor , nos hicimos pareja en todos los proyectos escolares y pasábamos juntos en el almuerzo .

Hasta que llego Ángela .

Edward y Ángela nunca pasaban tiempo juntos , Alice me conto un día que ellos habían sido amigos en el pasado pero se había ido distanciando , un día Ángela le pregunto a Rosalie si le podía decir a Edward que lo esperaba en el almuerzo en la sala de ciencias .

Ahí le pidió que se su novio , y el acepto .

Cuando nos enteramos de la noticia Alice se enfureció , pregunto cómo Edward había aceptado si ellos nunca habían tenido un cita , y casi no se hablaban .

El no respondió .

Edward y Ángela aun no pasaban tiempo juntos cuando eran novios , pero Ángela se enojaba por todo , un día me detuvo entre clases para decirme que me aleje de él , me dijo que Edward era de ella y de nadie más , yo le respondí que no se lo iba a quitar porque ni siquiera lo había intentado , ella simplemente me soltó y se fue .

Después de eso , cada vez que me acercaba a Edward y le hablada , Ángela le decía a Edward que estaba enojada con él , por lo que Edward se pasaba todo el tiempo diciéndole perdón a Ángela hasta que yo decidí que solo hablaría con el por teléfono , pero no era lo mismo .

A pesar de todo esto , siento que en algún momento ellos va a terminar , Edward me dijo varias veces por teléfono que ya estaba cansado se estar solo pidiendo perdón , y Alice me conto que a pesar de que ambos se había quedado en Forks estas vacaciones no se habían reunido para una cita ni nada de eso .

Pero Edward también me ha dicho que no esta bien terminar con una chica , los caballeros no rompen corazones , y a este ritmo no creo que ninguno de los dos vaya a dar el primer paso hacia el rompimento .

A pesar de todas la veces que Alice me dijo que no debería hacer esto lo hare

Debo crear un plan para que Edward y Angela terminen

Nota de la Autora :

Primero : Se que todos esperaban un Punto de Vista de los chicos pero calma , en el siguiente capirtulo lo tendrán

Segundo : Gracias por los hermosos reviews la semana pasada , ya he hecho mis correcciones gramaticales

Besos ,

NeonLights100


End file.
